Trader's Van
The is a shop-like feature in Pixel Gun 3D. __TOC__ Current Weapons Available Valentine's Van (Expires in 1 day) Primary: * Agent Valentine Backup: * Lovebirds Melee: * Serenade Special: * Heartbreakers Sniper: * Succubus Heavy: * Ten O'Clock Postman Note: The following weapons may not appear for some players because they already own them. If the player already owns them all, the van will not appear. Moreover, the costs of these weapons mostly depend by the player's level. Overview The Trader's Van sells weapons and other items that are only available for a limited time. This may include weapons from all categories and of all rarities. The weapons sold usually correspond to a specific theme, with the Trader's Van itself changing appearance to match the theme, which is why the van can come as a simple van with a window showing the trader and the weapons, but the theme of the van could vary. The Trader's Van also cycles through weapon categories from Primary to Heavy and wrapping around back again, just like how the Armory displays its weapon categories. The weapons can only be bought for the duration of the Trader's Van, with the duration lasting anywhere from 2 - 20 days. Once the Trader's Van leaves, the weapons may no longer be purchased and will only appear in the Armory for owners (although the weapons may return as part of another limited-time Trader's Van or as part of the Super Lottery). Trivia * The Trader's Van sells weapons at extremely high costs, so buying them is not recommended as they perform virtually the same, or sometimes even worse than normal weapons, making it not worth it. * A possible reason for the high cost is the fact that all the guns are only available for a limited time, making them rare and therefore costing more. ** However, the player can obtain most of the Trader’s Van's items from the Gallery. * The player cannot view the Trader's Van in Offline Mode, as purchasing and upgrade weapons and other items are available only in the game's server side. List of Trader's Van Exclusive Weapons Primary A''' * Agent Valentine '''D * Disc Battle Station E''' * Evil Snowman * Exquisite Bagpipes '''G * Gift Stitcher H''' * Heavy Shotgun '''I * Ice King's Fury O''' * Oh Deer '''P * Pyro 1116 R''' * Rainbow Dispenser '''S * Saturn * Semi-Auto Shotgun * Sharp-eyed Courier * State Defender * Steam Power (PG3D) * System Admin Backup D''' * Duck Hunter '''F * Flash Drive G''' * Gifted Revolvers '''I * Ice Cream Pistol L''' * Lovebirds '''N * New Year Defender P''' * Pitbull (Weapon) * Propitiator * Pulling Sucker Gun '''S * Sparkly Blaster T''' * Tiny Resizer '''V * Venus & Mercury W''' * Werewolf '''Melee C''' * Candy Axe '''D * Disconnector H''' * Healing Staff '''I * Ice Paws S''' * Serenade '''W * Whip with Cake Special A''' * Airstrike Laptop * Alligator * Anubis * Asteroid '''B * Bat'o'Hawk * B.E.A.S.T. C''' * Cloud Launcher * Cryolator '''D * Deadly Digital System F''' * Festive Guitar '''H * Heartbreakers N''' * Network Streamer '''P * Police Zapper * Portable Gift Factory R''' * Rainbow Destroyer '''W * Witch's Sheep Cauldron Sniper A''' * Antivirus '''C * Cold Silence *Comet F''' *Frozen Lich Bow '''M * Mister L. S''' * Sparkling Hydra *Spider Sense *Succubus '''W *Witch Doctor Heavy A''' * "Avalanche" '''B * BIG DATA C''' * Combat Gauntlet '''E * Emitter of Uncertainty G''' * Gingerbread Homezooka '''M *Meteor Shower P''' * Pixel-Cola Refresher *Portal Cannon '''T * Ten O'Clock Postman Y''' *Yetti Spirit List of Trader Van's Non-Exclusive Weapons The weapons in this list can be bought from both the Trader's Van and Armory, and can be crafted with the benefit of being fully leveled if bought from the Trader's Van. '''Primary F''' * Future Police Rifle '''I * Impulse Rifle * Industrial Nailer M''' * Minigun Shotgun '''P *Prehistoric Shotgun S''' *Secret Forces Rifle '''V *Viking (Appeared twice) Backup C''' * Champion Mercenary '''D * Dual Hawks * Dual Laser Blasters E''' * Electro-Blast Pistol * Emperor's Servants '''M * Multitaskers O''' * Orbital Pistol * Ouroboros '''P * Pizza Heater S''' * Shotgun Pistol * Snow Blaster *Spec Ops Pistol '''Melee C''' *Combat Yo-Yo '''J * Jet Tenderizer P''' * Pig Hammer '''T *Tiger Special A''' * Alien Bouncer '''F * Freon H''' * Hedgehog '''N * Necklace of the Ice King R''' * Reflector '''T * Toxic Bane Sniper A''' * Anti-Champion Rifle '''E * Elephant Hunter G''' * Gauss Cannon '''H * Heavy Sniper Rifle L''' * Little Cthulhu '''O * One Shot * Overseer P''' * Particle Accelerator '''R * Railgun S''' *Splinter '''Heavy A''' * Automatic Decorator '''B * Big Buddy C''' * Cherry Bomb '''E * Energy Drill P''' *Piranha *Proton Freezer '''S *Stinger 3000 Weapon Skins In the 17.1.1 update, they went back to adding weapon skins to various event weapons, like the Chipping Whip and the Sniper Exoskeleton and an extra skin for the One Shot. However, the skins (other than the One Shot skin added in 17.1.1) were being added differently and most of them were not actually added into the game yet, but the skins interface for these weapons did appear. Instead of releasing the skins and making them available for purchase, the skins for these weapons are event skins in the Trader's Van that come with a maximum efficiency upgrade for the weapon. The first 6 weapons with event skins are the Black Mamba, the Disc Battle Station, the Ouroboros, the Thunderer, the Sniper Exoskeleton and the Big Buddy, who all got them on December 21, 2019. 19 other weapons got an event skin three days later. These are the event weapon skins obtainable from the Trader's Van. Note that cost isn't included since Trader's Van costs depend on the player's level and possession of the weapon. Category:Other